Daniel Pineda's TUGS Parody Casts Remastered.
Cast Lists TUGS/Thomas (Ten Cents the Tugboat and Friends) *Ten Cents as Thomas *Hercules as Edward *Warrior as Henry *Big Mac as Gordon *Top Hat as James *Sunshine as Percy *OJ as Toby *Grampus as Duck *Frank and Eddie as Donald and Douglas *Boomer as Oliver *Zorran as Devious Diesel *Pearl as Mavis *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as Annie and Clarable *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Henrietta *Fire Chief as BoCo *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Daisy *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rosie *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Smudger *Zebedee and Zak as Arry and Bert *Bluenose as Spencer *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bulgy *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Bertie *SS Vienna as Flora *Sally Seaplane as Molly *The Shrimpers as Troublesome Trucks *Lord Stinker as Toad *Nantucket as George *Coast Guard as Skarloey *The Messenger as Rheneas *Shelburne (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sir Handel *Nautilous (from Theodore Tugboat) as Peter Sam *Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rusty *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Duncan *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Duke *Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 *Burke and Blair as Splatter and Dodge *Scuttlebutt Pete as Harvey *Princess Alice as Lady *Mr. Conductor (GC) (from Shining Time Station) as Sir Topham Hatt *Stacey Jones (from Shining Time Station) as Lady Hatt *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Arthur *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Salty *Canso (from Theodore Tugboat) as Murdoch *Izzy Gomez as Derek *Big Mickey as Cranky *King Harold (from Shrek) as Mayor of Sodor *Gepetto (from Pinocchio) as Mr. Percival *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Billy *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stepney *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hank *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Flynn *The Duchess as Belle *Massive Log Slide as Boulder *Bell Buoy as S.C.Ruffey *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hector *The Ghostly Galleon as The Chinese Dragon *Stromboli (from Pinocchio) as The Barber *Jenner (from The Secret of NIHM) as The Policeman *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as D261 TUGS/Toad Patrol (Tugboat Patrol) *Ten Cents as Fur Foot *Lillie Lightship as Beauty Stem *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Elf Cup *Northumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Shaggy Mane *Top Hat as Puff Ball *Fulton Ferry as Oyster *OJ as Slippery Jack *Sunshine as Panther Cap *Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as Earth Star *Puffa as Mistle Toad *Burke as Erebus *Johnny Cuba as Medea *Sally Seaplane as the Ancients *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cleo the Skunk *Frank/Eddie as Barnaby *Grampus as Digger *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Calypso TUGS/Kimba the White Lion (Coast Guard the White Vessel) *Coast Guard as Young Kimba *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Kitty (Lyre) *Big Mac as Caesar (Panja) *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Snowene (Eliza) *Sally Seaplane as Leona (Riona) *OJ as Dan'l (Mandy) *Coast Guard's Messenger as Pauley (Coco) *Puffa as Bucky (Tomy) *Johnny Cuba as Claw (Bubu) *Zorran as Cassius (Toto) *Burke as Tom (Dick) *Blair as Tab (Bo) *Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dodie *Pearl as Geraldine *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Speedy Cheetah *Hercules as Adult Kimba (Leo) *Lillie Lightship as Adult Kitty (Leah) *Ten Cents as Lune *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lukio TUGS/The Little Engine That Could (The Little Tugboat That Could) *Ten Cents as Tillie (DON'T EDIT THIS) *Sunshine as Chip (DON'T EDIT THIS) *Lillie Lightship as Georgia (DON'T EDIT THIS) *Bluenose as Farnsworth *Big Mac as Pete *OJ as Jebidiah *Hercules as Doc *Top Hat as Tower *Coast Guard as Eric *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jill *and more TUGS/The Land Before Time (The Big Port Before Time) *Ten Cents as Littlefoot *Sally Seaplane as Cera (DON'T EDIT THIS) *Lord Stinker as Petrie *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ducky (DON'T EDIT THIS) *Grampus as Spike *Sunshine as Chomper *Pearl as Ruby *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ali *Hercules and Lillie Lightship as Littlefoot's Grandparents *Zorran as Red Claw *Zebedee and Zak as Screech and Thud *Johnny Cuba as Sharptooth *Big Mac as Topsy *Warrior as Mr. Thicknose *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Pterano *The Pirates as Rinkus and Sierra *Scuttlebutt Pete as Bron *and more TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Hercules and Ten Cents) Cast in The Wind in the Willows: *Ten Cents as Mr. Toad *Sunshine as Moley *Puffa as Ratty *Fodduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mc Badger *Ten Cents as Cryil Proudbottom *Zorran as Mr. Winkie *Zebedee, Zak, Zip, Zug, Burke, Bluenose, The Pirates, and Cabot's Cargo as The Weasels *Captain Star as The Narrator *Captain Zero as The Judge *Lord Stinker as The Court Clerk *The Pirates and The Shrimpers as Devils and Police Officers *Boomer as The Jailer *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Prosecutor *The Goods Engine as The Postman *Blair as The Policeman Cast in The Legend of Sleepy Hollow: *Hercules as Ichabod Crane *Bell Bouy as The Black Cat *Lillie Lightship as Katrina Van Tassel *Big Mac as Brom Bones *Johnny Cuba as The Headless Horseman *Warrior as Katrina's Father *Captain Star as The Narrator *Sally Seaplane as Tilda *Frank/Eddie as Ichabod's Horse TUGS/Super Mario Bros. (Super Ten Cents Bros.) *Ten Cents as Mario *Hercules as Luigi *Sunshine as Yoshi *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Birdo *Lillie Lightship as Princess Peach *Sally Seaplane as Princess Daisy *Lord Stinker as Toad *Top Hat as Wario *Bluenose as Waluigi *Johnny Cuba as Bowser *Puffa as Toadsworth *Boomer as Oogtar *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mouser *Nantucket as King Boo *Big Mac as Donkey Kong *Warrior as Chunky Kong *OJ as Diddy Kong *Zorran as Bowser Jr. *Zebedee and Zak as Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr. *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ludwig Von Koopa *Smudger (from TTTE) as Larry Koopa *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wendy O'Koopa *Bill and Ben (from TTTE) as Lemmy and Iggy Koopa *The Goods Engine as Detective Herlock Solmes TUGS/Sonic (Ten Cents the Hedgehog Tug) *Ten Cents as Sonic *Sunshine as Tails *Lillie Lightship as Princess Sally *Top Hat as Antoine D'Coolette *Warrior as Rotor *Sally Seaplane as Bunnie Rabbot *OJ as Uncle Chuck *Fire Chief as Knuckles *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Amy Rose *Sally Seaplane as Cream *Captain Zero as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman *Zorran as Snidely *Zip and Zug as Scratch and Grounder *Fulton Ferry as Ducly *Big Mac as Ari *Captain Star as King Acorn *Frank and Eddie as Big Grizz and Big Mike *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lucas *Krakatoa as Brezzy *Snorri (from Theodore Tugboat) as Robotnik Jr *Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Nichole *Puffa as Manic *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sonia *Burke and Blair as Sleet and Dingo *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rouge *Coast Guard as Cheese *Boomer as Espio *Billy Shoepack as Charmy *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Vector *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Shadow *Johnny Cuba as Professor Gerald Robotnik TUGS/Rayman (Raytug) *Ten Cents as Rayman (Ten Cents and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Big Mac as Globox (Big Mac and Globox are both big, strong, and father figures to Ten Cents and Globbox) *Sally Seaplane as Ly the Fairy (Sally Seaplane and Ly the Fairy are both can fly in the air) *Sunshine as Murfy (Ten Cents and Sunshine are both best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Warrior as Clark (Warrior and Clark are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Lillie Lightship as Uglette (Lillie Lightship and Uglette are both wifes to Big Mac and Globox) *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard (Zorran and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Burke as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Hercules as Houdini (Hercules and Houdini are both share the same letter 'H' at the beginning of their names) *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Betilla *Puffa as Tarayzan *The Goods Engine as The Musician *Grampus as Ssssam the Snake (Grampus and Ssssam the Snake are both travel in sea) *Top Hat as Polokus (Top Hat and Polokus are both wearing top hats) *Pearl as Carmen the Whale (Pearl and Carmen the Whale are both wear purple) *OJ as Bubble Dreamer (OJ and Bubble Dreamer are both old) *Bluenose as Count Razoff *Nantucket as Ninjaws (Nantucket and Ninjaws are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *The Shrimpers as Teensies *Green-Eyed Villains as Henchman 800 and 1000 *Zebedee as Axel *Zak as Foutch *Billy Shoepack as Bzzit (Billy Shoepack and Bzzit are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Blair as Grolem 13 *Sea Rouge as Joe *Big Mickey as Umber *White Fleet as Zombie Chickens *Frank as Otto Psi *Eddie as Romeo Patti *Boomer as Gonzo *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Dark *Johnny Cuba as Reflux *The Ghostly Galleon as The Robot Dinosaur TUGS/Spyro the Dragon (Ten Cent the Dragon Tug) *Ten Cents as Spyro (Both the main heroes) *Sunshine as Sparx (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Lillie Lightship as Cynder (Both the main females) *Grampus as Blink (Both western) *OJ as Professor (Both old) *Top Hat as Hunter (Both vain) *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bianca (Both girlfriends to Top Hat and Hunter) *Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc (Both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) *Zorran as Ripto (Both the main villains) *Zebedee and Zak as Crush and Gulp (Zebedee and Zak are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Hercules as Cleetus (Ten Cents and Hercules are good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Tinkerbelle (from Peter Pan) as Zoe (Both magical) *Puffa as Sgt. James Byrd (Ten Cents and Puffa are great friends, just like Spyro and Sgt. James Byrd) *Sally Seaplane as Elora (Both wonderful) *The Duchess as The Sorceress *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ignitus *Billy Shoepack as Agent 9 (Both happy-go-lucky) *Big Mac as Bentley (Both big, strong, and powerful) *Warrior as Moneybags (Both big, strong. and clumsy) *Pearl as Sheila *Bluenose as Red (Both pompous) *Sea Rouge as Zeke *Kraka-Toa as Ineptune *Nantucket as Colossus Yeti *Boomer as Tomas *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Oswin *Canso (from Theodore Tugboat) as Andor *Scuttlebutt Pete as Wally *Darthmouth (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gavin *Mighty Mo as Maximos *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sebastian *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Otto *Frank as Delbin *Eddie as Devlin *Zip and Tug as Basho and Buson *Coast Guard and the Messenger as Ooga and Mr. Bones *Fire Chief as Lindar *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Astor *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Nestor *King Harold (from Shrek) as Trondo *Mace Windu (from Star Wars) as Ragnar *The Goods Engine as Ivor *Shelburne (from Theodore Tugboat) as Titan *Lord Stinker as Hydrar *Princess Alice as Princess Ami *SS Vienna as Queen Finny *Big Mickey as Mammoth *Burke as Toasty *Blair as Doctor Shemp *Bowser Jr. (from Mario) as Blowhard (Both have begun with their letter 'B') *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Metalhead *Jenner (from The Secret of NIHM) as Jacques (Both have begun with their letter 'J') *Jack as Master Chef *Stromboli (from Pinocchio) as Buzz *Pirate #1 as Spike *Pirate #2 as Scorch *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Volteer (Both vain) *Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cyril *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Terrador (George and Terrador are both powerful) *Izzy Gomez as Ice King *Thomas (from TTTE) as Kane *Massive Log Slide as Stone Sentinel *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Mole-Yair *Gepetto (from Pinocchio) as Exhumor *Diesel (from TTTE) as The Conductor *Old Rusty as The Chronicler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Gaul *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Malefor TUGS/The Amazing World Of Gumball (The Amazing World Of Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Gumball *Sunshine as Darwin *Pearl as Anais *Warrior as Richard *Lillie Lightship as Nicole *Boomer as Rocky *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Penny *Bluenose as Donut Sheriff *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bobert *Hercules as Tina *Sally Seplane as Molly *OJ as Mr. Small *Top Hat as Mr. Robinson *Big Mac as Principal Brown *Zorran as Sal Left Thumb *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Miss Simian *Billy Shoepack as Tobias *Grampus as Alan *Zip and Zug as The Eggheads *Frank and Eddie as Bandage Paramedics TUGS/Crash Bandicoot (Ten Cents Bandicoot) *Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot *Puffa as Aku Aku *Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot *Hercules as Crunch Bandicoot *Zorran as Doctor Neo Cortex *Zip as Doctor N. Gin *Big Mac as Tiny Tiger *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka *Top Hat as Dingodile *Zak as Doctor Nitrus Brio *Sunshine as Polar *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Pearl as Nina Cortex *Billy Shoepack as Ripper Roo *Grampus as Pura *Warrior as Papu Papu *Nantucket as Pinstripe Potoroo *Isabel (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tawna *Zebedee as Koala Kong *OJ as Fake Crash *Burke and Blair as Komodo Brothers *The Pirates as The Evil Twins *Kraka-Toa as Madame Amberley *The Shrimpers as The Elementals *Fire Chief as Rilla Roo *Bluenose as Bearminator *Old Rusty as Rusty Walrus *The Goods Engine as Farmer Ernest *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Emperor Velo XXVII *Jack as Krunk *Groundskeeper Willie (from The Simpsons) as Nash *Mo (from Wall-E) as Norm *Rotor (from Sonic) as Geary *Coast Guard as Zem *The Messenger as Zam *Boomer as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Sally Seaplane as Pasadena O'Possum *Bell Buoy as Willy Wumpa Cheeks *Frank & Eddie as Chick and Stew *Little Ditcher & Espio (from Sonic) as Park Drones *Zug as Penta Penguin TUGS/Croc (Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Croc *Lillie Lightship as Beany The Bird *OJ as King Rufus *Zorran as Cactus Jack *Zebedee as Flibby *Zak as Demon Itsy *Zug as Fosley *Zip as Chumly *Nantucket as Tooty *Bluenose as Neptuna *Johnny Cuba as Baron Dante *Captain Zero as Cannon Boat Keith TUGS/Shining Time Station *Ten Cents as Mr. Counductor (Ringo Starr) *Sunshine as Mr. Counductor (George Carlin) *Lillie as Stacy Jones *Top Hat as Schemer *Warrior as Harry Cupper *Billy Shoepack as Matt *Sally as Tayna or Kara *Boomer as Dan *Pearl as Becky *Big Mac as Billy Twofeathers *Scuttlebutt Pete as Barton *Zorran as Mr. Counductor's Evil Twin *Zug as Schmee *Bluenose as Buster The Bully *Captain Star as JB King *Izzy Gomez as Mayor Flopdinger *Jack the Grappler as Tito Swing *Frank and Eddie as Tex & Rex *Lord Stinker as Rusty *Hercules as Mr Nicolous TUGS/SpongeBob SquarePants (Ten Cents Tugboat) *Ten Cents as SpongeBob *Sunshine as Patrick *Big Mac as Mr. Krabs *Zip as Squidward *Puffa as Gary *Lillie Lightship as Sandy *Zorran as Plankton *Sally Seaplane as Mrs. Puff *Pearl as Pearl *Johnny Cuba as Dennis *Top Hat as Tom *Warrior as Larry *Sea Rouge as Scooter *Boomer as The Goofy Goober *Zug as Squillam *Hercules as SpongeBob's Dad *SS Vienna as SpongeBob's Mom *OJ as Grandpa SquarePants *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Grandma Squarepants *Bluenose as King Neptune *Princess Alice as Princess Mindy *and more TUGS/Young Ones (Young Tugboats) *Ten Cents as Rick *Sunshine as Vyvyan *Big Mac as Neil *Herclues as Mike *Frank/Eddie as Cliff Richard *Warrior as Bambi *Top Hat as Bastard *Percy (from TTTE) as Mr. Kendal Mintcake *Lillie Lightship as Miss Money Strilling *Bluenose as Lord Snot *OJ as Lord Monty TUGS/Leo the Lion (1966) (Hercules the Tugboat (1966)) TUGS/Wario World (Top Hat World) *Top Hat as Wario TUGS/Matilda (Emily) TUGS/Unico (Ten Cents) TUGS/Tonic Trouble (Big Port Trouble) *Shamus (from TT) as Agent Ed *Tex (from TT) as Burk *Captain Zero as Grogth *Captain Star as The Judge TUGS/Snow White (Lillie White and the Seven TUGS) * Lillie Lightship as Snow White * Scuttlebutt Pete as The Prince * Warrior as Doc * Ten Cents as Bashful * Top Hat as Happy * Hercules as Sneezy * Big Mac as Grumpy * OJ as Sleepy * Sunshine as Dopey * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as The Wicked Witch/Queen * Johnny Cuba as the Wicked Witch/Queen (Peddler Form) * Zug as The Magic Mirror * Bluenose as The Hunter * Zebedee and Zak as The Vultures * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Raven Heigh Ho, Inspired By Quiggc1's Heigh Ho Video * Baby as Patch * Yoshi as Pluto * Cream as Young Nala * Tails as Young Simba * Thomas as Winnie the Pooh * Percy as Piglet * Edward as Tigger * Oliver as Rabbit * BoCo as Eeyore * Tommy as Young Tantor * Tallulah as Young Terk * MeeMee as Perdita * Amy Rose as Anita The Engines Search the Cottage * Tillie as Beauty Stem Bluddle Uddle Um Dum, Inspired By Neo Burns' Bluddle Uddle Um Dum Video * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * AiAi as Aladdin * Thomas O' Malley as Rajah * Jeremy as Carpet * Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Kids and Cat * Scooby Doo as Dog * Agent Ed as Rex * Ten Cents as Yakko * Sally Seaplane as Dot * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * Robby as The Seal * Tom as Cat * Jerry as Winslow * Dennis as The Pet Fish * Casey Jr as Genie * Ed, Edd, n Eddy as The Three Guys * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Admiral Razorbeard as Gargamel * Butch the Cat as Azrael * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, and Taz Mania as The Lost Boys * Yosemite Sam as Sir Ector * Elmer Fudd as Sir Kay * Toots as Cogsworth * Johnny as Grumpy Smurf The Yodel Party, Inspired By NickyHelp's Dwarf's Yodel Party Video * The Pokemon as The Ewoks * The Digimon as The Roger Rabbit Cast * The Musketeers as The Monkeys * Lord Rogers as The Composser * Lord Rogers' Band as The Orchestra * Hugo as Hiccup's Father * Hugolina as Hiccup's Mother * AiAi as Adult Simba * MeeMee as Adult Nala * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Dennis as King Louie * Sir Handel as Young Tod * Little Toot as Young Copper * Wallace as Chanticleer * Gromit as Chanticleer's Buddy * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * The Teensies as The Alley Cats * The Gobbos as The Robin Hood Band * Globox as Louie * Rayman as Prince Naveen * The Dishes as The Pirates * Bowser Koopa as The Grand Duke of Owls * Battersby as Iago * The Dragons as The Parrots * The Mario Gang as The Monsters Inc Cast * The Beatles as The Hounds * The Indians as The Dogs * The Guests as The Party Guests * Yoshi as Pluto * Casey Jr as Prince Eric * Gromit as Eric's Canine * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * and more The Final Battle * Tillie as Beauty Stem * Casey Jr as Fur Foot * Tracy as Elf Cup * Toots as Kimba the White Lion * The Cars Characters as The Smurfs Crossover * The Three Stooges as Alvin and the Chipmunks * AiAi as Mario * Tommy as Luigi TUGS/Pinocchio (Ten Cents) * Ten Cents as Pinocchio * Sunshine as Jiminy Cricket * Hercules as Geppetto * Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy * Billy Shoepack as Figaro * Pearl as Cleo * Zebedee and Zak as Honest John and Gideon * Bluenose as Stomboli * Captain Zero as The Wicked Coachman * Johnny Cuba as Monstro The Whale * Zorran as Lampwick * Jack as Lampwick as a Donkey Guests For Give A Little Whistle * Mario as Shrek * Luigi as Donkey * Gumball as Jackie Chan * Princess Yum Yum as Princess Suzy * Fred Jones as The Grinch * Princess Jasmine as Minerva Mink * Agent Taran as Wakko * Spyro as Stitch * Tom as Yakko * Jerry as Puffin * Spike as Phoon * Nibbles as Professor Owl * The Female Girls as The Fairies * Hardy as Skipper Guests For Lampwick's Transformation * Thomas as Mike * Edward as Sulley * Murfy as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses * Agent Ed as Genie * Mario as Spongebob * Luigi as Squidward * Shaggy Rogers as Mac * Scooby Doo as Bloo TUGS/Jurassic World (Bigg City Port World) * OJ as Owen * Lillie Lightship as Clarie * Sunshine as Gray * Top Hat as Zach * Hercules as Barry * Grampus as Lowery * Bluenose as Dr. Henry Wu * Zorran as Vic Hoskins * Scuttlebutt Pete as Simon Masrani * Sally Seaplane as Vivian * Carla (from TT) as Zara * Pearl as Karen * Fire Chief as Scott * Princess Alice as Hamanda * Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Mr. DNA * Johnny Cuba as Indominus Rex * Ten Cents as Blue * Big Mac as Rexy * Billy Shoepack as Delta * Little Ditcher as Charlie * Sea Rouge as Echo * Warrior as Mosy The Mosasaurus TUGS/Godzilla (Big Mac) * Big Mac as Godzilla * Ten Cents as Minilla/Baby Godzilla/Little Godzilla/Godzilla Jr. * Sunshine as Mothra Larva * OJ as Rodan * Lillie Lightship as Mothra * Top Hat as Anguirus * Hercules as King Caesar * Warrior as Baragon * Sally Seaplane as Manda * Bluenose as Mechagodzilla * Pirate #1 as Gigan * Zorran as King Ghidorah * Billy Shoepack as Varan * Zip and Zug as Kamacuras and Kumonga * Burke as Megalon * Johnny Cuba as Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah * Puffa as Jet Jaguar * Bell Buoy as Hedorah * The Duchess as Biollnate * Rebecca (from TT) as Megeguirus * Nantucket as SpaceGodzilla * Izzy Gomez as Kiryu * Grampus as Ebirah * Zebedee and Zak as Destroyah and Battra Category:Daniel Pineda